La Fée Du Roi
by Aigie-san
Summary: "JJ savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il culpabilisait vis-à-vis d'Isabella. Cette femme, sa fiancée, était parfaite. Belle, intelligente, aimante. Pourtant, à une semaine de son mariage, il partageait le lit d'un autre." [JJxYurio]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Sayo Yamamoto.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **La Fée Du Roi**

JJ savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il culpabilisait vis-à-vis d'Isabella. Cette femme, sa fiancée, était parfaite. Belle, intelligente, aimante. Pourtant, à une semaine de son mariage, il partageait le lit d'un autre. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux au bleu sombre s'obscurcirent davantage encore quand son regard tomba sur le corps à ses côtés. Son amant lui tournait le dos, et il eut été suicidaire de ne serait-ce que l'effleurer sans son accord. Plus petit et plus jeune que lui, le ciel lui avait fait don d'un corps pâle et mince aux muscles si finement, si délicatement taillés qu'il exhalait une grâce fragile qui était loin d'être compatible avec son caractère. Et c'est ce qui avait dans l'instant happé l'attention du canadien le jour de leur rencontre ; le corps de Yuri Plisetsky ne semblait pas capable de contenir l'esprit en continuelle ébullition du russe et l'agressivité qu'il affectionnait tant. Un tigre prisonnier sous les traits d'une fée ; pas étonnant que les surnoms pour le jeune patineur foisonnaient. Il y avait tant à dire, rien qu'à le regarder.

-Yuri... Je peux ? Demanda JJ en approchant une main de la chute de reins de son partenaire.

-Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Tu es là pour ça, l'y autorisa-t-il froidement.

Le canadien ne se formalisa pas du ton employé, posant sa main sur la cambrure du russe, remontant doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Progressivement, il atteignit la nuque pour enfin glisser ses doigts dans les douces mèches blondes.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es jaloux, le taquina-t-il.

Yuri se retourna brusquement, piégeant la main de JJ entre son crâne et l'oreiller, le fusillant de son regard bleu-vert glacé.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Alors baise-moi et casse-toi ! T'as un mariage à préparer, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et puis j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Donc prends ton comptant et va retrouver ta future femme !

-A t'entendre, on croirait que je ne pourrai plus te toucher quand j'aurai la bague au doigt..., remarqua le canadien dans un froncement de sourcils.

-C'est l'idée, oui.

-Ce ne sera pas plus compliqué avec une femme qu'une fiancée !

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de prévoir de tromper ta femme avant même que vous ne soyez mariés ?

Le brun répondit à cela par un triste sourire et un regard dans le vide. Le russe avait raison ; il se comportait comme un parfait enfoiré. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir. Il lui fallait, comme on disait dans les ménages, le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il lui fallait être un patineur reconnu capable de galvaniser les foules d'un simple geste. Il lui fallait une vie bien rangée, avec femme et un jour enfants. Et il lui fallait, comme les grands empereurs de jadis, son tigre à ses pieds, sa fée en cage. La raison, ou plutôt la morale, engagerait à un choix, mais lui... Non, vraiment ; il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait le faire. Les rois ne font pas de choix. Ils accumulent les richesses, certaines qu'ils exhibent, d'autres qu'ils dissimulent. JJ revint à la conversation qu'il reprit d'un soupir.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Il sera toujours temps d'avoir des regrets quand ça me retombera dessus, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi.

-T'es abominable, répliqua le blond avec un air de franc dégoût.

Oui, abominable, et Yuri le pensait sincèrement. Toutefois, il reconnaissait que c'était hypocrite que de jeter la pierre au canadien. Après tout, le brun ne trompait pas Isabella tout seul ; le russe y avait une large part de responsabilité. S'il avait voulu rejeter JJ, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, mais au lieu de cela, il l'accueillait régulièrement sous ses draps. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait le regard que le brun posait sur lui ; ce regard dans lequel lui seul était capable de déceler du désir. Vaincu, il se redressa légèrement pour libérer la main de son amant, puis se rallongea, bras écartés, cheveux éparts, tandis que JJ le chevauchait. La fierté du russe était si grande qu'il refusait de lever le petit doigt ; c'était au canadien de lui procurer du plaisir, pas l'inverse. Il voulait bien faire quelques efforts pendant l'acte, mais pendant les préliminaires, le brun pouvait toujours rêver. Yuri ferma les yeux. Bientôt, il sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres mais il dériva rapidement et c'est sur sa joue que la bouche de son partenaire vint se poser.

La langue de JJ vint ensuite glisser sur ses lèvres, pour lui quémander un baiser, mais le blond les garda obstinément serrées l'une contre l'autre. Alors une main se posa brutalement entre ses jambes, dans une simulation de coup qui s'acheva dans une caresse ferme. Mais la surprise lui avait fait légèrement replier une jambe et ouvrir la bouche dans laquelle s'engouffra le muscle chaud du brun. Vexé de s'être ainsi laissé avoir, Yuri ouvrit les yeux et envoya sa main vers le visage de son partenaire qui arrêta brillamment le coup ; il avait l'habitude, désormais. Le russe aurait pu tenter de le gifler avec son autre main, mais plutôt que de s'acharner au combat, il préféra se laisser attendrir un instant par les caresses. De sa main libre, donc, il vint agripper avec force la nuque de son amant et lui rendit son baiser avant de violemment le repousser, haletant, et lui ayant mordu la langue au passage. Un peu de douleur dans les yeux mais un sourire complice aux lèvres, le canadien redescendit. Yuri regarda le visage de JJ s'échouer entre ses jambes puis ferma de nouveau les yeux. Ce désir. Ce plaisir. Impossible d'en laisser l'entière jouissance à Isabella.

Finalement, les deux patineurs étaient bien d'accord sur un point ; les rois ont beau avoir une épouse, ils ont aussi une favorite.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'aime ce couple. Je le trouve très intéressant à traiter ; ne serait-ce que parce que JJ est un des rares persos à ne pas être libre et vivre la parfaite idylle. Je me suis demandée comment glisser de la romance gay dans tout ça ; j'espère que vous aurez aimé !**


End file.
